Trouble with Team Rocket
by FSOA
Summary: May gets kidnapped and Brock finds a girl that likes him.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N This is my first fan fiction. R &R)**

Ash, Brock Max, May, and Pikachu were walking towards Petalburg City, because Ash was on his way to challenge Norman, the Gym Leader and May's dad. At their current location, Ash and the group were a day's walk away from Petalburg City.

"Just one more day until I get to Petalburg City to challenge Norman and win me a Balance Badge." Ash exclaimed.

May and Max were groaning, mainly because of the fact that they were hungry, and it was lunchtime and they had not eaten since breakfast.

May asked Brock, "Can we stop to eat now, it is lunchtime and I am starving? Ash, aren't YOU hungry?

Ash replied, "No, I can keep going on all day and night until we reach the Petalburg Gym." However, ash's stomach had other ideas and rumbled loudly in hunger.

Pikachu agreed, "Pika Pika"

"Alright, guys, according to the map, there is a campground and picnic area near here, so we can stop to eat lunch there," said Brock, the self-designated chef.

Ash, Max, May and Pikachu all sighed in relief, because they could eat soon. Once, the group got to the campground, they cleaned up the place while Brock gave them orders.

"Ash, May and Pikachu, you go look for firewood and water, and Max, you stay with me and help me make the food."

Ash, May and Pikachu then went into the forest, looking for firewood and water.

"May, if we split up, we can find firewood and water much faster, than going at it together. We will meet up at the campgrounds once we find the stuff Brock asked for," says Ash.

May, however was none too thrilled, mainly because she had a growing crush on the raven haired trainer, and she thought this would be a good time to tell Ash her feelings about him. But she agreed with Ash, mainly because splitting up the task would go faster than going at it together. Little did she know that the feeling was mutual with the other trainer.

Ash then released Corphish from his Poké Ball, who he then asked to help May to find some fresh water.

Corphish agreed, "Corphish Cor!"

Corphish took off to the side to look for fresh water and May followed it, while Ash and Pikachu continued on to look and gather more firewood.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash and Pikachu were on the hunt for firewood, when Ash sat down on a rock to take a rest. Pikachu also sat beside him. Ash had the uncanny ability to more or less understand what Pikachu was saying. Pikachu was also Ash's best friend and confidante.

"Pikachu, every day I travel with my friends, I feel like we get closer with each day. Being with this group for so long, I feel like we are like a family, not just a group of traveling friends. We are still close friends but Pikachu, I have started to notice my heart starts beating faster, and I start blushing and sweating every time I am near May and I have to concentrate to keep it together. Is this what true love feels like? Because it is not like how I felt around Giselle, you know the one student from Poké Tech. Giselle was beautiful as in skin deep, but with May it is so much more than that. She is so beautiful and smart and determined.

Pikachu just nodded his head, because this was way out of his league. Ash looked up at the sky, pondering about his "problem."

* * *

May and Corphish wandered through the forest, hoping to find a lake or pond or maybe even a river. It took some time, but finally, May and Corphish had located a stream with crystal clear water flowing through it. May then filled up the canteens that she brought along to fill with it. Sitting on the sandy bank of the stream, May then sends Bulbasaur out of her Poké ball. May's Bulbasaur was a rather rare pokémon in the Hoenn area, mainly because she caught it in Hoenn, unlike Ash's Bulbasaur, which was caught in Kanto, for them this is a common pokémon. May's Bulbasaur in particular wanted to travel with May, after May helping her in the Forbidden Forest. As soon as May's Bulbasaur was beside May and Corphish, May remembered how Ash had went to save her from the pokémon in the Forbidden Forest. Ash pulled a Tarzan and helped her out. This was when May started to like Ash. This is why May sent Bulbasaur out, to remind her of when she first started to like Ash.

Then there was a crash, and a huge smoke cloud appeared. May then heard squabbling, it had a woman, and a man, a talking Meowth. May then realized that Team Rocket was here. She then whispers to Corphish, "Go to Ash and Brock and inform them that Team Rocket is here and that they are up to no good."

Corphish then zips off into the forest, looking for his trainer and fast. May then hears Jessie clearing her throat.

"Prepare for trouble"

"And make it double"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite the peoples within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Meowth, that's right"

May then jumps to her feet, her Bulbasaur by her side and faces the troublesome trio.

May yells at them, "Team rocket! What do you want?!"

Jessie then replies, "You, out of all twerps should know that we are here for Pikachu. But, unfortunately, the other twerps and Pikachu are not here, so we will settle for you and your little Bulbasaur instead. Meowth, Hit the button!"

"Right," Meowth says, then slamming his paw on a big yellow button on his remote.

A net then falls around May and her beloved Bulbasaur.

"Trapped now twerp, you are coming with us" says Meowth, pushing a lever forward on his remote, and suddenly, the net began to rise underneath Team Rocket's Meowth balloon.

"Bulbasaur, use Razor leaf!" May commands her Bulbasaur. The attack had now effect whatsoever.

Meowth cackled," Silly twerp, you should also know by now that your attacks are impervious to our net. We paid for the Super Ultra Deluxe model and used every last cent."

May then yells out, "Ash, Brock! Please help!" The cry reverberates throughout the forest and May wonders if Ash or Brock heard her. A tear rolls down her cheek.

"Ash, I'm sorry." She says to herself.

The balloon and net drift off into who knows where.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash is deep in thought, pondering about love and if May likes him back. This went on for a while, until he heard the plea for help from May. Ash immediately sat straight up.

"May!" Ash calls out for her.

May does not respond.

Ash then starts hyperventilating, wondering where May could be. Ash then starts mentally chiding himself.

"Stupid Ash, now since you and May split up to look for water and firewood, you forgot the possibility that something could of happened to May."

Corphish runs into the clearing, right into Ash. Ash then falls right on his butt. Corphish is panting and gesticulating everywhere with his massive claws.

"Corphish, what is wrong? Is it about May?" The fact that Corphish was here meant that May was in trouble and sent Corphish here to get help.

"Alright Corphish, show me the way, Pikachu, go run to Brock and tell him that something has happened to May and she needs our help." Ash says to his pokémon.

Pikachu darts down the path towards Max and Brock. Corphish and Ash run through the forest, hoping to get to the place as fast as they can. Ash wonders if they will be fast enough, he then pushes that thought off to the side.

* * *

May and Bulbasaur end up separated in two different rooms in ratty old cabin in the middle of nowhere. It is also quite drafty in the cabin, and the windows are cracked and have been repaired with duct tape. May shivers at the thought of a cold night in this cabin. She would rather spend a night like that beside a fire, possibly curled up next to Ash in his sleeping bag. May then blushes at the thought. She hopes that help will arrive soon.

Jessie, James and Meowth think of ways to capture Pikachu. Jessie realizes the potential in the bargaining chip that is May.

Jessie says, "We should use the twerp and her pokémon to capture Pikachu, by a trade. That way, we can get Pikachu with a lesser possibility of being thunder shocked to the stratosphere."

James and Meowth both agree with this plan, thinking that it is a good idea. The twerps wouldn't let anything bad happen to May and Bulbasaur, so they would listen to Team Rocket demands

* * *

Ash and Corphish end up at the stream, where May was taken away. Brock, Max, and Pikachu then come into said area.

"Ash, check for clues and see if we have a semblance of an idea of what happened to May," said Brock.

Ash, Brock, Corphish Max, and Pikachu scour the area, looking for clues. Ash is blinking back tears, trying not to fear for the worst for May when it comes looking for clues. He then stubbed his toe on a rock and sees the foot prints of a Meowth, and two sets of boots, one with a rather large heel.

Ash calls over Brock and the pokémon to the footprints. Everyone immediately understood who it was. Team Rocket.

Ash sends Taillow out of its Poké Ball.

"Taillow" it cried.

Ash said to it," I want you to look for May, or the Team Rocket balloon or anything else that looks really sketchy."

The Bird Pokémon then shot up to the sky in search of May. Ash then starts walking around the clearing, punching trees. Ash then yells out in pain, clutching his right hand. Brock then walks over to Ash, bandages his hand.

Brock tells Ash, "Punching trees isn't going to make May come back any faster."

Ash tells him, "I know Brock, but this is all my fault. I shouldn't have let May go off on her own like that. If we didn't split up, she would still be here right now."

Tears start rolling down Ash's face, thinking it is all his fault that May is gone. Minutes go by, and finally Taillow reappears and hovers above the group. It gestures toward the east direction. The sun was setting and Ash and friends realize there is not much time before nightfall. They hurry into the forest, hoping for a miracle.


	4. Chapter 4

May is still in the cabin, waiting for someone to come in the room. James then comes into the room, there was an explosion outside the cabin. James, Jessie, May and Meowth all heard and realized that Ash and the others were outside. They then realized that the balloon was damaged and had no means of escape. Ash, Brock and Max all see May. Ash and the others were also trapped in a net.

Jessie and Meowth were already outside with Bulbasaur in hand. They were "bargaining" with Ash.

Jessie calls to Ash, "If you want to see May again, you best hand over Pikachu, NOW!"

Ash is torn between giving up his beloved pokémon and his best friend for the girl he liked. Before Ash could make a decision, the net holding them captive had broken and they had fell onto the ground. Now the tables had turned against Team Rocket. During the commotion, Meowth had dropped Bulbasaur's net and May took the chance and ran for it, grabbing the pokémon and running towards Ash and the others.

* * *

Ash was in the tree when he heard Jessie's demand. Ash was particularly torn because he had to choose between his beloved pokémon and best friend or the girl he liked. Ash couldn't make himself choose a decision but Brock had other ideas. He had used his knife to cut through the net, and soon all the trainers were out of the net and on the ground. Ash had saw that May used this chance and got out of her captors' grasp and got her pokémon as well. May ran over and got the others untangled from the net. They all then faced Team Rocket. Team Rocket then threw their Poké Balls.

"Go Seviper"

"Go Cacnea"

James's pokémon then tackled him in a pointy hug. James then pulled Cacnea off of him and threw him towards the battle. The three trainers responded by throwing their respective Poké Balls.

"Go Mudkip, use water gun."

"Go Taillow, use peck."

"Go Bulbasaur, use razor leaf."

"Seviper, use poison tail."

"Cacnea, use needle arm."

Cacnea's and Seviper's attacks missed and the other three pokemon's attacks hit on target, and soon, Team Rocket was blasting off again. Their plan was stopped and everyone came back safe. Ash and May hugged it out and both started to apologize profusely.

"May, I'm sorry that I suggested that we should split up to find firewood and water, if we had stuck together, none of this would of happened."

"Ash, I am sorry that I didn't react fast enough so none of this would have happened."

"May, if I was in your situation, I would have probably done the same thing as well, and it is OK May. None of it is your fault. Team Rocket are assholes and they paid for doing that."

Brock had decided to interject "Guys, it is almost night. We should be getting back to the camp before it is too dark to even be able to see."

Ash replied," Yeah, you're right. It is getting late."

With that said, the four friends headed back to the campgrounds, now knowing that their friends are all right and everything else is okay. Later that night, Brock and Max had fallen asleep and Ash and May were still awake. The reason May was awake was the fact that her shoulder was in pain, probably because she landed on it when in the net. Ash was still awake, in his sleeping bag, tossing and turning.

* * *

Ash was still awake because he couldn't find a comfortable position to sleep and he was also wondering what would of happened if he hadn't gotten separated with May.

Ash then heard May groan in pain. He got up out of his sleeping bag went over to May and ask what was wrong.

"May what's wrong?" he inquired.

May then replies "My shoulder hurts a bit, it isn't too bad but it is just uncomfortable to sleep."

He then tells her, "May, I'm sorry about what happened today."

May replies with, "Ash, I need to tell you two things, one I forgive you, and two, I love you, Ash Ketchum."

She then kisses him, on the lips. Ash steps back in surprise, and then kisses her, on the lips as well.

Ash says back to her, "I love you too, May Maple."

They then were holding each other's arms and after a while, they both fell asleep, on May's sleeping bag.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N Here it is. I felt like Brock should have a Nurse Joy that likes him, so here you go. Shocking right?)**

After a good night's rest and breakfast, Ash and friends went on to go to Petalburg City, Ash to win his Balance Badge and May and Max to visit their family.

"According to the Poké Nav, there is only a mile to go until we reach Petalburg City" said Max, who had the Poke Nav.

"Finally, we have been traveling forever," May said in relief.

They finally got to the Petalburg Gym, and May and Max's house. They all went inside. Ash, being himself, went to the Pokémon gym and challenged Norman, the Gym Leader and May and Max's dad to a Gym Battle. Max didn't want Ash to win, while May could not choose to cheer for either her dad or Ash.

(I suck at doing battles so I'm going to skip to the end result.")

Needless to say, Ash won. Max was disappointed that his dad had lost and May and Brock both were happy for Ash. May decides to go shopping and wants to bring Ash along, while Brock said he had to go do some stuff. Max stays and playing with his dad's Vigoroth. Ash then made a quick stop at the Poké Center to drop off his pokémon so they can heal. Ash and May then went to the shops, spirits high and wallet and purse full of money. They were closer together than they were on their journey, as of before and they were holding hands, and acting like a couple, instead of quarreling every five seconds.

"I like this, Ash. You and me together, it fits so well" May said.

Ash replies, "So do I May, So do I."

After several hours, and much shopping later, Ash and May stopped at the house, arms laden with bags of clothes and other things. They stepped inside and enjoyed the welcoming embrace of air conditioning, as it was rather hot outside, and the heat was still relentless, even after all this time. May's parents and brother were in the greenhouse, feeding the Slackoth, Vigoroth, and the Slaking, all pokémon that had belonged to May's dad. They were also feeding May's Skitty, Torchic, Bulbasaur, and Beautifly. May's mother seemed to enjoy the Beautifly a lot. After sitting down and relaxing and wondering how much stuff they had brought home, they noticed the time. It 7:30 pm and Brock was not in sight. Ash and May decided to check out the Poké Center, where Brock was bound to be flirting with Nurse Joy. The duo got to the Poké Center, it was empty and only Chansey was at the main desk.

May asked Chansey, "Where is Nurse Joy?"

Chansey replies with, "Chansey."

The pink pokémon had gestured to the back of the Poké Center, where the storage rooms were. Ash and May wandered into the back of the Poké Center, wondering where could Nurse Joy and Brock be?

"Nurse Joy!" May called out.

"Brock, where are you?" Ash had called out.

Ash and May heard thumping and moaning in the back of the back of the Poké Center, where the pantry and kitchen would be. Ash and May edged toward the giant, industrial sized pantry, wondering what that noise could be. The door to the pantry was slightly ajar, not enough to be noticeable, but the door was still open. Ash and May pushed the door open, as quietly as they could. The door didn't even creak, which was a bonus for the duo. They then saw a rather odd sight. Brock was making out with Nurse Joy. Ash and May were quite surprised by this scene, so much so that they backed out of there, closed the door and headed toward the front, to give Brock and Nurse Joy some privacy.

Ash had asked the Chansey for his Poké Balls and his Pikachu back. Pikachu happily bounded onto his trainer's shoulder, as happy as can be.

"Pikachu", the little yellow pokémon exclaimed.

"Good to see you too, buddy" Ash replied back.

Ash thanked the Chansey and May and Ash left the Poké Center, wondering what the heck had just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N This is the final chapter of this story. I hoped you enjoyed it. There are more stories to come in the very near future and one more thing, it is not weird for Nurse Joys to have relationships with other people. There was an episode in D &P and there was a Nurse Joy who was married and a mother of two.)**

Ash and May sat down on the benches outside this particular Poké Center.

Ash tells May, "I don't know what is weirder, Brock finding a girl that likes him back, **(A/N This takes place before Battle Frontier)** or the fact that the girl is Nurse Joy."

May says, "I feel happy for Brock, a girl he likes actually likes him back as well. Let's not bring this up when he gets back, just for Brock not to be creeped out that someone had seen him."

Ash agreed with her, and the two of them headed back to May's house, still holding hands, both with blissful expressions on their faces.

They got back to the house, and May's mom had made dinner for them. Brock was not back yet from his encounter with Nurse Joy. The two then ate dinner in silence, not telling Caroline, Max or Norman on what happened to Brock.

Ash then thanked May's mother for the food, and set his impromptu bead on one of the couches in the living room.

Caroline tells Ash, "There is no need for that, we have a guest room in the back, beside May's room."

May tells her mother, "Mom, I can show Ash to the guest room."

Caroline replies, "Thanks, dear."

Ash then packs up his stuff from the sofa and is prepared to go to the guest room when he hears a knock on the door.

Caroline wonders out loud, "Who could be outside at this hour?"

Ash and May have a good idea who is knocking on the door, and they both go to open it. Ash, getting to the door first, undoes the chain and deadbolt on the door and pulls the door open. It was Brock, and he had the most blissful expression on his face, as if was in heaven or something.

Ash, exasperated with Brock taking his sweet time with Nurse Joy, asks Brock, "What took you so long?"

Brock says, "I was with Nurse Joy, at the Poké Center."

Ash and May noticed that Brock's head was still in the clouds, and assumed what had happened and blushed. Brock does not notice this.

Caroline offers him dinner, but Brock denies, stating that he ate at the Poké Center.

Caroline then tells him, "There is a guest room, and May will show you where it is."

Brock takes his bag, and along with Ash and May, heads for the guest room.

The night goes uneventfully, except for one thing. When Ash, Brock and May get to the guest room, May and Ash ask Brock, "What really happened between you and Nurse Joy. You never take this long when talking to Nurse Joy?"

Brock realizes the jig is up, and whispers what had happened between him and Nurse Joy. Ash and May had witnessed the first bit, and kind of expected the second bit, but still acted like they were shocked at this revelation, to keep suspicion low.

May then tells Brock, "Good for you, now there is a Nurse Joy in the world that actually likes you back."

Ash, Brock and Pikachu then head into the guest room and May goes into her own room. It is quite late, and the trainers instantly fall asleep as soon as they hit their respective beds.


End file.
